The invention concerns a strip for the safety of projectile fuzes and, in particular, a strip for securingly supporting a moving part of the fuze during transportation and firing.
From DE-AS No. 11 83 409 it is known to secure a centrifugal bolt of a fuze by means of a winding or coiling of a strip for the safe handling, transportation and the improved front-of-barrel safety of a fuze for spinning projectiles or the like.
The coil strip consists of a very thin, deformed, soft-annealed and thus relatively unstable strip. The strip is usually formed of brass or aluminum and is coiled into a pack. Since it is soft-annealed, the pack has shape stability as long as no forces are acting on the pack.
No prestressing in the sense of an eleastic behavior of the coil strip under impact stressing is present. Following the firing of the projectile, after passing through the front-of-barrel safety, the strip is completely extended and permanently deformed. A disadvantage involves the fact that the strip can be deformed under impact stressing during transportation or the firing process of the ammunition, or deviated from its rotation-symmetrical shape, so that the function of the fuze is disturbed. The unwinding process of the coil strip can thus be interferred with, or the fuze part to be secured remains blocked in its safety position, due to the permanent plastic deformation of the strip.
The disclosure of DE-AS No. 11 83 409 is incorporated by reference as if set forth at length herein.
It is an object of the invention to provide a strip which is improved over that described in DE-AS No. 11 83 409, which improved strip (i) permits a simple configuration of the fuze, (ii) assures secure fuze functioning after impact and jolting exposures during transportation and during the firing process, and (iii) is cost effective.